weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Clemens
Name Dr Jonathan Clemens was a former inmate who now serves as Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit facility's doctor in the film Alien 3. Clemens was one of three custodian at Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit along with Andrews and Aaron. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien 3 (film) Features Wears a green/grey jacket, grey/brown trousers and blue jumper. Interactions After some inmates recover the EEV and its passengers, an Alien facehugger is seen approaching the prison dog. Ripley is taken in and awakened by Clemens, the prison doctor, and is told she is the only survivor of the crash. Suspicious of what caused the escape pod to jettison and what killed her companions, Ripley requests that Clemens perform an autopsy on Newt. She fears that Newt may be carrying an Alien embryo in her body, though she does not share this information. Despite protests from the warden and his assistant, Aaron, the autopsy is conducted. No embryo is found in Newt's body, and Clemens proclaims she simply died in the crash. Back in the prison infirmary, while talking to Ripley about the situation, Clemens is killed by the Alien, but when it is about to attack Ripley, it suddenly pauses, then retreats, mysteriously sparing her life. Continuity Clemens' character is played by Charles Dance. Clemens is killed in the infirmary in front of Ripley. Dr. Jonathan Clemens was the chief medical officer at Fiorina 161 Correctional Unit where he had served a seven year sentence for negligent manslaughter for prescribing the wrong pain killer dosage, after his sentence he choose to stay behind with the other inmates. Gabriel Byrne was offered the role of Clemens. Richard E. Grant turned down the role of Clemens. Director David Fincher offered him the role as he was a huge fan of "Withnail & I" and wanted to reunite Grant with co-stars Paul McGann and Ralph Brown. On-set Clemens's bomber jacket were new when filming but the trousers and jumper had been distressed for production like the other actor's and featured the Weyland-Yutani insignia on the back and tags. A carry over from William Gibson's script that wasn't used was the use of bar-codes on the back of the convicts' necks which they all had including Clemens, in the film Ripley questions Clemens over the barcodes were he explains about being once a prisoner who stayed on at the Correctional Facility. Production In filming Clemens sometimes wears a full length overcoat with tartan lining, these were made specially for the film from British army surplus tents. Apart from an occasional comment or order, doctor Clemens (Charles Dance) only talks with either Andrews (Brian Glover), Aaron (Ralph Brown) or Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) during the entire movie. Dr. Clemens' line about Fury-161 being one of 'Weyland-Yutani's backwater prison planets.' was the first time the name Weyland-Yutani was spoken out loud. It had appeared on computer screens and props in the previous two films, "Alien" and "Aliens", but characters always referred to it as 'The Company' in dialogue. Post Production A number of inmates costumes were reused in other productions like Demolition Man and later were made available for sale. See also Timeline The film Alien 3 is set after the film Aliens and because shortly afterwards as they escape a fire occurs aboard the Sulaco with Ripley's, Hicks', Newt's and Bishop's stasis units being ejected into the EEV. References Citations Alien 3 (film) Footnotes Category:Info Category:Alien 3